Deadly Sin
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: I've been friends with Gabriella Montez since we both were seven, but a few months ago things have changed, I'm feeling more into her then ever....Is that normal? Sharpay's P.O.V GABPAY
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I wrote this story a while age, like months ago and I'm going to post it and PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know but it sounds like it needs another chapter but AI don't know if I'm going to get to it…anyway please enjoy.**

"So what are we doing tonight?" I hear Gabriella ask as I turn towards her. She has a pencil in her mouth and a pen in her fingers that's delicately tapping the notebook near her left hand. She doesn't turn towards me but since I'm the only one in the room besides her, I know its my question.

"I don't know….Ryan did say something about a party, you wanna go?" I ask her as she finally makes eye contact with me. She slides the pencil from her mouth into her hand with the pen and turns her body halfway towards me. Her head is cocked sideways as she taps her free finger on her chin. She doesn't say anything so I just assume she wasn't really into going to parties. You see every since Gabriella and I were five we did almost everything together, but now everything has changed. I feel different around her, more interested in her. When she talks I actually listen and if she needs advice I don't just lie to her like I did when we were kids.

_"How did you get over there?" I hear Gabriella ask me from another tree. We've both been climbing trees for most of the day so I just point to a branch and smiled._

_"I swung how else," I told her not actually believing that she'd fall for it, but the next second I heard a loud thud. I peered over to where she was and she laid on the ground below cupping her arm tightly."_

We were seven then and I just thought it would be fun to see how far she would go until she said no. And oddly enough that day still hasn't came. Now we're both sitting in her kitchen bored from doing science homework all night. Well I actually think she enjoys it.

"Fine, we can go to the party," I hear her say as she turns back to her book. Its something about everything she does that makes me smile. When we were younger we use to sit close to one another and do all crazy type of things, even play house. But of course we're older now and I don't think I'd survive sitting any closer to her. You see, my heart barley beats when she's around and as for breathing you can forget about it. I don't let her touch me. We use to play finger footsie non stop a few years ago but that lead to some feelings inside of me that made me put a end to it. I don't think we're as close as we use to be and I know she can since it too. Its just the more I try to be her friend the harder it becomes for me to see her that way, as a friend. I want more from her, I want to kiss her and touch her and be with her for most of my life….cause I need potty and shower breaks. Scratch that potty breaks, we could share showers.

Ugh I wonder if she'd hate me for feeling this way. What if I told her how I felt, what if…huh.

"Sharpay…Shar are you okay," I hear a small buzzing sound next to me and I know it's a voice but I'm so caught up in my own world that I can barley since anything. Then just like someone punching you in the face I feel a hand on mine. I blink and stare down and see Gabriella is standing directly in front of me with her face almost close enough where we'd be nose to nose. Her hand is placed on mine as I stare at her wide eyed. She pulls back completely and smiles nervously. My hand still burns from her touch, but not in a bad way.

"Sorry I just….you were starring at me so long I felt a little creped out. Anyway you should call Ryan," she told me placing my phone in my face. I nod and take the phone from her hands but before I even gripped it I felt a small spark hit the tip of my index finger. Gabriella quickly withdrew her hand and my phone went crashing to the floor. I looked away from my hand and up at her but she just gave me that puppy dog face of hers. Her eyes were big with her lips poked out and her hands together in a pleading way closed together near her chin. I rolled my eyes as she handed me the phone again this time waiting until I had it before she panicked, she's weird.

I call Ryan's phone but he doesn't answer and a few calls later he answers only to hang up. Gabriella and I are now in the front room. She was the bold one to sit on the love seat when we first walked into the room, I myself decided the lazy boy was best. She didn't have room to slide in next to me, or so I thought.

_I grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and ran into the front room as Gabriella tagged along. We both sat in the loveseat as her parents took the regular couch. It was a movie night and me and Gabriella would pull the end table near us and fold our legs up in the chair. We would sit through most of the movie just watching the screen until her parents dozed off. Then she would slide her fingers through mine and smile at me as she laid her head on my shoulder. I would tug my arm from hers but within minutes we would be back in the same position. Some movie nights she laid in my lap with my fingers around her waist and her feeding me popcorn. It was weird cause I would be laying back on the cushion and she would hand me popcorn in my mouth._

We were twelve then and still I don't think I ever thought anything different about Gabriella. She was my best friend, the go to girl who always made me smile. I stare over at her on the lonely couch that's about twenty feet away from me and she locks eyes with me. My heart melt inside of me and my body warms as I look away. My cheeks feel like they are burning and I stare up at the television screen praying that she doesn't see me blush. I hear her feet shuffle on the floor and soon she's sitting on the arm of my chair. My throat is dry and its becoming hard to swallow. My stomach hurts, it feels like knots are being created but that's not the worst part. Pretty soon she slides one of her legs into my chair with the other one dangling off the other side limply. I try not to pay attention but I think sweat is now forming on my face, running over my skin, heating it up even more. I don't talk and neither does she and I just pray that she moves away, but that doesn't happen.

I pull my legs from the butterfly position and as soon as I did I regretted it. She slid into my chair but since it wasn't as big, she placed one of her legs over mine and leaned on my shoulder. I could feel her body on mine and what was worst was that I felt the heat from her body rubbed up against my now burning skin. I could feel her breath tickle the small sections of my skin that I didn't even know could tingle. The movie on the screen was blurred by her infectious touch. I couldn't think or see straight. A small jingling sound began rusting near the door and I turned towards the direction of the door. She blocked my view and all I met were her lips on mine. Neither of us kissed but I could feel everything in my mind go blank, I was calm in that quick second before she hoped out of the chair.

Her father smiled at us and tossed something over to Gabriella. I didn't catch what it was. Her mother soon followed closing the door and leaning into her husband. I turned to Gabriella and she faced me, we both stayed quiet but I swear I saw a smile make its way onto her face. We didn't go with Ryan that night………Thank GOD

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning I awoken to Gabriella sleeping under me. Her head rested on her left arm and her body was towards me. We were only a few inches apart, and when she moved I had to go backwards, but little did I know the floor would greet me with open arms. Gabriella quickly jumped up and looked onto the floor. I starred up at her and she giggled stretching her hand out towards me. I took it and sat back in her bed and she continued to giggle. She was in the perfect amount of sun and her hair glistened when she moved. I was daydreaming again, I knew because this time a stuffed bear came flying at me. I leaped over towards Gabriella who rolled over and got off the bed laughing. I chased her around the room stretching my arms out trying to catch her. Nothing went through my mind at that moment but pure fun.

But my how a second can change the mood. When she jumped onto her bed I followed her and we both went bouncing from one side of the bed to the next. I reached for her arm but got her waist instead. She melted like butter in my grip because the next thing I know she's on the bed giggling. I stand over her, squinting my eyes so I can get a better view and she pleads with me that she will never do it again. Like I've never heard that one before. I bend down on top of her in a straddling position and grip her wrists. I lean in a bit towards her and study her face.

"Are you the accused?" I ask her as she nods. "And did you toss a bear at a hot blonde?" I ask as she agrees. "Then what do you have to say for yourself…" I ask her but she gets quiet. By this time I totally forgot that I was on top of her and just a few inches away from her lips. Her eyes meet with mine and I try my hardest to pull away but they stay on hers. My caramel eyes meeting her brown ones full on. I hesitate to move not knowing what to do after my body gets the realization of the girl under me. My hands warm up and my stomach turns. The air thickens and yet nothing is happening. I can feel her push her arms up but my grip is so firm that I don't release her. My hands just slide up into hers and to my surprise she closes her fingers around mine. I stare down at her lips and back up at her eyes. I take a breath inside my head because the rest of me is numb and bend down to see how she tastes. Her lips press gently against mine as I peck them and pull back.

Then as if I knew what to do I came back in pressing my lips harder against hers and releasing her hands. She lifted her hands up into my hair and presses firmly down on my head trying not to break the connection. I could feel my body press up against hers and hers on mine. Her hands trailed down from my head to my cheeks and the strangest sound came from her. She made a small "mmm" sound. It sounded a bit like a moan, wait it was a moan, I did that, I caused that. I was so excited from Gabriella's small slip up that I tried something else. I've always heard of tongue kissing but I never tried it. I pulled back away from Gabriella as she opened her eyes and starred at me with her hands still cupping my cheeks. I lean back in this time after our lips collide I press my tongue against her lips.

I could feel her freeze for as second but soon she slowly opened her mouth giving my tongue access to hers. The two rough sticky surfaces collided against one another numerous times that I could barley keep up. Her tongue was stronger than mine by far, because whenever I tired to pin it she would just bring mine back into her mouth, rumbling it around. But soon all of the kissing stopped, it wasn't because of us, it was because of her dad. He knocked on the door and as soon as I heard that he pushed it open. Gabriella pushed me off of her while I was already trying to climb off. I hit the floor again that day.

"Umm what were you girls doing?" he asked. I thought he'd seen us but he didn't, I looked down at my fingers and climbed up as Gabriella bit her bottom lip and starred over at me. I know I was Sharpay the mighty Ice Queen but around her I felt soft and…sweet. I took a deep breath and began shaking a bit as he looked at me and back at Gabriella. Neither of us spoke which was a mistake, that's how he found out. We didn't talk, we both were nervous and we both didn't move. My knees felt week and my hands trembled as he faced his wife in the hall.

"GINA….get in here?" he called out as Gabriella looked away. I don't know why but when her eyes left mine a chill ran up my spine. Her mother walked in and her father told her to look at us. She asked us questions but neither one of us spoke until she walked closer towards Gabriella.

"Gabi, honey…..what were you up here doing?" she asked her. She looked up at her mom and back at me and took a deep breath. The words flew from her mouth like nothing I've heard before and most of it sounded like my fault but she said she encouraged it. That's when Mr. Montez told me to leave. I nodded and I was never allowed back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week passed by since Gabriella was at East High. That was the worst week of my life, I walked slow and took the world as a joke. I skipped some drama classes and I stood by her locker thinking she was avoiding me. A few days later she returned. She wore a dark blue jean skirt with a lime green tank top, her hair was placed in a pony tail wit loss strand of hair sticking out of every direction. It was beautiful though, she was beautiful. Before first hour I met her at her locker smiling as those old sparks echoed throughout my body.

"My mom and dad have people watching me," she said sticking her books into her locker. It sounded like something my folks would do but they only knew Ryan was out. They did that to him and I knew I didn't want that for me and especially Gabriella.

"Look they can't keep us apart, please Gabs come with me tonight," I tell her as she presses her locker door shut.

"How?"

"I'll have Ryan pick you up at seven, we'll meet at the party," I tell her as she smiles. I was caught off guard by the kiss she gave me in the hall but no one seemed to mind at all. I went through the entire day on air, all I could think about was Gabriella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night I was sitting on the front porch waiting for Ryan to get back with Gabriella. He left half an hour ago and it doesn't take that long to get from this address to that one. I starred at my phone one last time knowing that I couldn't call her. The Montez's tracked all of her calls now and since we were life long friends they knew all the numbers we had. A few minutes later Ryan arrived back home without Gabriella. I starred at him as he explained he dropped Justin off at home and how they got into a big fight. I cared but I wanted to have Gabriella with me. He didn't want to understand so I dragged him into the car and forced him to go get her. I ducked down in the front seat. We were at her home and Ryan went to get her. I tired my best to squeeze into his seat unnoticed as Gabriella climbed in. She didn't expect to see me that close to her so soon. While Ryan walked around the car to get in she pulled me into her kissing my lips tenderly. Ryan was mad even then, he pulled off in a hurry as I placed Gabriella in my lap.

"Ry slow down," I told him as he mocked me and continued to drive. I spoke to him but he soon broke down into tears, his hands were sweaty on the wheel. We drove to a stop sign and I told him I would drive but he said he was okay. I was stupid then to listen to him. The light turned green on the turning arrow but Ryan went ahead, I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't. Gabriella dug her nails into my skin as I screamed and Ryan closed his eyes. The break was right there near his foot but he was too afraid to place his foot down. A large semi crashed into his side of the door but it pushed us so far back that we flipped over a few times and hit a light pole, or so I've read.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital in a two person room. Ryan is flicking through the different stations and balloons are hovering above my head. "Get well soon, Princess, Sharpay, You'll get better." My head began to pound from the light but it was still a bit soothing. I wiggled my fingers and they moved slightly. Ryan turned to me and spoke but his words were but a ringing in my ear. The thoughts of that night ran through my head as I starred down at my arms. Scratches that were pretty healed ran up and down my arm. Each arm had four deep punctures that were healed followed by long scratches. I forced myself to lift up, but when I did so I fell back down dizzy. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, but everything went black again.

I woke up sometime later, or so I thought but all the scars on my arms vanished. Ryan wasn't in the room and a empty bed sat a few feet away. I struggled to sit up but when I finally regained my balance I puked out all the liquid the IV shot up into me. A nurse came running in from the hall screaming something at me, followed by my parents. My mom hugged me and starred into my eyes a lot but I could only hear blurs. Ryan limped into the room behind them smiling brightly at me as he threw his arms around my shoulders. He cried onto me but I felt nothing for that hug, or to do the same. I felt dizzy and tired so I laid back down and closed my eyes.

Then like clockwork I opened my eyes again but I could hear words more clearly. I knew my parents were in the hall chatting and I saw Ryan from my doorway fidgeting with his fingers. I leaned towards the doorway and he saw me. A fake smile played on his face as he came to me. His eyes looked restless as he placed my hand into his.

"Shar…I'm sorry….I'm sorry," he said over and over laying on my stomach the tender-est place at that moment. I kept my pain in and rubbed his head as he pulled away.

"She……..I didn't mean it Sharpay….I didn't mean it," he said as I worried sitting up and staring him in the face. My mom and dad came in but I shook them off of me.

"You?" I asked making out the word as best as I could.

"Please Shar it was a accident, I didn't know…I'm sorry," he said the same few things over and over before leaving the room. I looked over at my parents who had watery tears. I wiggled my big toe…I think I could walk after a while since I have movement. My fingers moved so I didn't know what was up. My mom pulled a chair over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Gabriella was badly hurt honey, she was too sick…..you just wouldn't wake up…she woke up once but….." my mom stopped and moved away leaving my dad next to me.

"Gabriella what?....she's okay though?...she's hurt but she's okay?" I ask as my father shakes his head no. Tears form in my eyes as my throat scratched.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD…SHE'S NOT DEAD," I scream kicking my feet like a child on the swing as I push my body forward. My eyes observe everything and nothing had shape anymore. My heart burns badly, my fingers are cold and my brain is playing that dumb night over and over again.

"Its been a year Sharpay, she's been gone a year, please don't bring this pain back….please," I hear my dad say as I stop. I've been like this a entire year? Gabriella has left me for an entire year. I stare at my father's eyes and lean back onto the bed. I rub my fingers over my fathers face and close my eyes. If only this time I go into a deep sleep they'll take me out of this life. I don't want to be in a coma, but I can't live without her.

**Please Review and if you think it needs ONLY one more chapter then please tell me, flashbacks will be added.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my first review…who's still my only one right now wanted to know why Sharpay's parents weren't excited when she woke up out of her coma. I just wanted to let you and everyone know that Sharpay goes to sleep and wake's up like every few months so, when she awakes there's a thrill at first but then it kinda' dies off. They are just waiting for the day when they can be a family again, without the blackout moments. Sorry about mistakes, Its hard for me to reread stuff unless its for school since I'm majoring as a writer.**

The rest of my time in the hospital seemed to be a blur, I continued to wake up and fall back into a deep sleep but it would only be for a short amount of days. During that time I dreamed, and what beautiful dreams I had, but I was only awakened by the heart ach of knowing that my one true love was gone. We we're going to be officially dating that night, or at least that's when I was going to ask her. Every time I shut my eyes the flutter of a thousand butterflies enter my stomach and for that brief moment I'm happy.

_I dance around my living room guiding Ryan to all the right spots on the floor. We've been practicing for a school place for three hours now and I can feel his legs give way. I let his hang go and he leans into a nearby archway. Gabriella giggles from behind me on one of out large sofas. I turn to her and give her a half evil look before she lifts her book in front of her. I try to find Ryan's gaze again but he's seemed to slip out of the room while I was looking at the brunette. I sigh loudly before walking over to stop the radio from looping the music. When I turn back around Gabriella is standing walking towards me._

_"Teach me the dance," she asks yet states before I stare into her eyes. There pulling me in but I force myself to look away. Her hands sits in front of me as I lower it. I grip her shoulders and turn her around to face the couch. When I remove my hands from her shoulder I feel the pull to touch her bare arms. Her summer dress straps are thin and wrapped around her neck leaving her skin exposed to me. _

_"Um Sharpay," she said awkwardly as I stand behind her. I slowly run my fingers down her arm and place them in between hers. My chin sits on her shoulder as I guide our hands across her stomach and cross them. Everything is heating up inside of me and I almost force myself to pull away then but she does it for me. Her eyes look into mine when she turns around and steps into me. I look down at her dress as her arms swing over my neck, I don't move, but soon enough I place my hands on her waist and look into her eyes once more. A smile plays it way across her lips and it jumps to me. Her wrist push into my neck more and I know she wants me to come in closer but my hands are already burning, places are tingling throughout my body that I don't think should. She moved one hand onto my waist and pulls me in. There is no air in between us, we're as close as can be and from the side of us someone clears their voice. We both jump turning towards the person who we find out to be Ryan, he's eating a few cookies smiling, I blush before pulling completely away._

As my eyes open I find myself laying in my room, yes my own bedroom. A tray of food sits near me and the television is on. My large pink bed is all fluffed out and the curtains of my window are all open exposing the bright sun. I blink a few times before turning my head to my open door, nothing is heard throughout the house so I try standing. Its hard at first, but not standing for a year and a half makes you almost numb on some levels. I grip my side table and slide my feet slowly from under the mountain of blankets. The cool air brushed through my toes and kissed my skin before my feel reached the floor. A stinging sensation shoots through my legs, but that's also due to the fact that they barley moved in a while. I wait until the pain and stinging subsides before I slide off my bed. I can sort of feel my feet but then again I want to just fall back into bed. My head spins before I begin to wobble back and forth. I catch my balance and stumble forward, everything goes so fast that when I reach my door I'm almost out of breath.

"Miss Evans please go back to bed," I hear a maid near me say. I try to make out her face but everything's a blur. She places her hand onto my arm and with the force I have left I swat her away. I stumble towards the steps, running my hands along the rail for support. The marble is cool against my bare feet and I can see the front door sitting there, starring at me, wanting me to come closer. I take each step slowly as if it was my last.

_I would sit at the top of the steps at my house and wait for Gabriella to arrive. I've been doing this so long its become a routine, every since we were seven I'd wait for her at the same sot, and being fifteen now was no different. My mom would watch me from the bottom of the steps sometimes shaking her head but I'd ignore her and wait for the gate's bell. When ever I heard it I would stand up and wait until Gabriella walked into the house, duffle bag over her shoulders, and smile on her face. I would always run down to her and wrap my arms around her neck hopping up and down before the frightening feeling of heat, and butterflies and the thick air around me took over. She would always blush when I pulled away but neither my mother nor father saw what we did to each other…what we still would do to each other._

I reach the bottom steps and my head begins to pound, thump….thump…thump. My ears begin to ring and right then and there I want to fall onto the floor but I force myself to stay up and wobble into the next room. Two large sofas sit across from each other with a long glass table in the middle of the floor, hovering above green carpet. I fall onto the couch and close my eyes, blinking furiously before everything is back to normal. I can see the room and the light that's shining thought-out every corner. I look across from me and I see Gabriella, or at least what I remember of her.

_We would always sit across from each other after we reached the age thirteen, being fifteen I finally knew what I was feeling towards my best friend. I would always let her be the first to take her place among the furniture so we could be as far apart as possible. I didn't want to feel this way or think these things about her but I did, and the truth was I loved every second of it. She would always read, that was her thing, and I would always stare at her from behind a magazine, no I didn't read then I looked at the hot pictures. Sometimes she read aloud only because she knew I hated it. Whenever she read out loud I'd look up at her and her eyes would lock with mine. She'd smile before lowering her eyes back into the book, her legs would shift from the folded position on the couch to falling on the floor, crossing at the ankles._

_"Okay, who's your celebrity crush, favorite color?" I'd asked the brunette who's fold her book over her index finger and stare at me. I knew she'd look at me like that because I really did know all the answers._

_"Yellow"_

_"Favorite food?"_

_"Tacos"_

_"Favorite genre of music?"_

_"Classical"_

_"Favorite.."_

_"Sharpay, I don't have a celebrity crush, I just have a…..crush," she smiles at the last word before resuming in her book. During that time I didn't know who her crush was, and she never really outright and said it was me._

_"Spill Gabriella," I called out as she shook her head in disagreement"_

_"Gabriella Montez tell me who you're crushing on right now!" I ordered her but she still shook her head. I took defeat but she wanted to tell me, I know she did. She stood up after closing her book and walked over to my couch. When ever we crossed barrier the sparks would always fly. She sat next to me and crossed one leg over the other before lowering her elbow onto her leg and guiding her chin into her palm. She didn't take her eyes off me, so I dropped my magazine and starred at her._

_"You really want to know who it is?" she asks as I nod, but her fingers found mine. She looked at our hands and pulled mine closer into hers. "Well…I've had this crush on…"she begins but I pull away and stand up before she finishes. I didn't want her to say me because all of my dreams would of came true then and there, me kissing her, her kissing me, us going out, it was too perfect and disaster always followed. She watched me move away toward the archway leading into the hallway. Her eyes were cold and sad, she frowned and my heart ached but I couldn't let her tell me what I wanted to hear, I just couldn't.._

Nothing is ever going to be the same again. My life as I know it is over, nothing will ever bring her back, but memories will always be here. I hate them, they just remind me of the pain, they remind me of all the times I tricked her into doing something she was firmly against, and the last time…..she should of said no, she's not a party girl so I shouldn't of even mentioned it, its all my fault. My stomach turns as I spot Ryan walking through the front door. His hair all across his head and his blue eyes full of life. He spotted me and ran over, hugging me and kissing my cheek. That cheek was always the one that burned. I look at him but his words don't reach my ears as he speaks. He pulls me in again and I fall into his arms.

His movement is shaking me up and I feel like puking, I force my arm into his stomach and pushed him away before leaning over the couch and letting go whatever I was forced to eat. He says something but I still can't hear him. Maids run to my aid but I force them away before standing, my feet are my guides and wherever they take me that's where I have to go. I was walking more upright now, a tap continued to hit my arm and when I turned around Ryan handed me the all too familiar gold journal with blue trimmings. Tears form in my eyes but I wipe them away before they touch my cheek. I take the book and continue to walk to the back of the house. My heart is aching more than ever now, the touch of the object brings back too many memories, for everyone else its been a year, but to me its new, she's gone and I can't do anything about it.

When the backdoor becomes in my sight I run towards it as best as I could. The air feels so beautiful, if it can feel that way over my skin. It brushes through my hair and runs its fingers across my cheeks before I stare at the large backyard. The flowers are in bloom, yellow, blue and red sprouted everywhere. I stroll over to the nearest bench and sit. I run my fingers along the edge of the all too familiar journal before the tears that came next fell onto it.

_"What are you doing?" I ask Gabriella before she stares up at me. Her stomach is on the cool green grass and her elbows propped up on the ground. I'm now standing next to her before her hand falls over the pages._

_"Nothing"_

_"Oh really"_

_"Yes really"_

_"Then let me see"_

_"No," she places her pen into the book and slams it shut before sitting up. I sit Indian style in front of her before she smiles. The sun is on half of her face which makes her squint on one side. I pull the sunglasses out of my hair and hand them to her, she pulls them onto her face and now I get the gleam of the sun in my face. I lay onto my stomach and cover my eyes, rubbing them hard before I reopen them. Gabriella's laughing as tears form in my eyes, I wasn't crying it was just the impact of the sun stung my pupils. Her book hovers over my face as I reach for it but she pulls it away and drops it next to my head. I turn to it and she laugh before climbing on top of me. I don't know why she did it, but she did. My legs began to tingle and the most sensitive area between them. She leaned into my face._

_"Don't worry I'll be your shade," her eyes aren't even on mine, there on my lips. _

_"I'm fine," I tell her pushing up on her gently, I just want it all to stop the feelings, the excitement, all of it. She sat on her legs starring at me as I grabbed her book, she pulled it away fast and leaned into my cheek pressing her lips onto it. When she pulled away the burning sensation lingered on. _

The book was always forbidden to me, on so many occasions then one. The thing is shining between my fingers as I run my hands along the rim. In the middle a large letter "G" sits with its bright colors, written on the felt is Sharpay and Gabriella for life. I take a deep breath, still letting passing tears flow as I run my hand over the lock that holds it closed. Its shaped like a heart, and I wonder how I'm suppose to get the thing open. I lift it up between my fingers and examine it, or as much as I can through my blurred vision. Something is separating a few pages so I slide my fingers into the thing and push the top half out. I grab the piece of paper and open it. In small letters, out of the entire page sits in bright pink letters, "Sharpay, you will always hold the key to my heart."

I smile and wipe away my fallen tears. I don't know why at that moment I choose to place my hand up on my neck but I did, my fingers trailed across my gold chair before connecting with a gold key. I pull the thing up with it stopping at my nose. I look down at it, or at what I can see and begin to remove the thing.

_Before Gabriella steps out of my house she digs into her back pocket. I watch her and before I know it she's handing me a gold chain and at the end of it sits a key. I hold it up and stare at her confused._

_"I won't you to have it,"_

_"Uh huh, it's a key"_

_"But it's a very important key"_

_"Really"_

_"Yeah, because some day from now when we're older that key will give you so many answers and more"_

_"Really? Okay…key get to talking," I say before Gabriella laughs and hugs me goodbye. I watch as she walks away, before turning back to the key. I run my fingers along it one last time before placing it on my neck. I take a deep breath before closing my house door._

I stare at the key and the book and sit for a few minutes thinking. I don't want to open it but then again it has answers, or so I was told by a very hot brunette. I smile and chuckle at my thoughts before I lay my hand across the book. I grip the lock and place the necklace into it. I breath in deeply before I turn it. I hear the thing click and snap before it opened exposing the pages within. The front page in bold letters, written over and over reads, " To Sharpay, my everything, my best friend and rather she wants it or not…in the future me lover." I freeze at the words and read the over and over before running my fingers along the ink. I brace myself to what's in those pages and what she might reveal that I was too blind to see.

**Okay so this story could continue but don't get your hopes up, I have another story to finish…and I still have another story that's like eight months old that need to be completed, other than that PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
